Final Fight
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It's the final fight between Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks.


**_In an angsty mood again while writing for Petra's Struggle, and listening to Panty and Stocking while I'm at it, so here, have this thing._**

* * *

Scanty grunted as a bullet sank into her arm. The flesh began burning as soon as the Holy metal came into contact with it, but she couldn't delay. Kneesocks was still fighting the younger Anarchy sister and Scanty refused to leave her baby sister defenseless. Swinging her arm around, the green-haired Demon sent a barrage of bullets back at Panty, green and gold eyes narrowed in concentration.

This latest battle between them had been sparked due to the Demon sisters walking a new ghost around Daten. The Angels had spotted the little dog while Scanty and Kneesocks had ducked into a store for a moment. When they had returned, their precious puppy was nothing but a Heaven Coin. In a fit of anger, Scanty had attacked with Kneesocks following suit. Now, the older Demon Sister was debating whether this had been a good idea.

Panty glared at her as a bullet struck her thigh. Unlike for the Demons, Angels didn't feel as much pain when struck by Unholy objects. One of the many things Scanty found unfair about their ordeals. One of the reasons she had set out to kill as many angels as possible in her long lifetime. If the world wasn't going to be a fair place, then she was going to play by her own rules.

A ways away, Kneesocks and Stocking were locked in a vicious swordfight, Kneesocks' scythes against Stocking's swords. Both younger sisters were heavily panting and sweating profusely as they attempted to overpower one another. Stocking grunted as she pushed her blades against Kneesocks', succeeding in throwing off the other woman and slashing along her arm.

Kneesocks hissed in pain and clutched the wound, her flesh burning as blood seeped between her fingers. Stocking rushed forward in another attack and Kneesocks hurriedly ducked, kicking up against the Goth Angel. Stocking squeaked as a foot caught her stomach and Kneesocks used the distraction to roll out of range. Gritting her teeth as she let go of her arm, the unihorned Demon took up her scythes once more, racing to meet the incoming Angel.

Scanty drew ragged breaths as she and Panty glared at one another. Neither were out of ammo, by a long shot (considering the impossibility), but both were beginning to feel the aches and pains of the raging battle. Scanty actually had half a mind to leave while she could still move. All it would take was unfurling her wings and lifting Kneesocks off with her. They could escape to mourn the loss of their doggie and fight another time.

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a body slammed into Panty, sending them both sprawling. Scanty's eyes widened in shock as the light blue hair of her baby sister could be seen beneath the dazed Angel. "Kneesocks!" she cried, rushing closer.

A sword caught her in the leg and she screamed in agony as she crashed into the duo. Holding her breath so as not to focus on the pain, Scanty turned to check her baby sister. Kneesocks' chest was rising and falling sporadically as she tried to catch her breath and her torso was covered in smoking scratches from the Angel's sword.

"S-Scanty." Kneesocks gasped, looking up at her big sister as Scanty lifted her into her arms.

"It's alright, Kneesocks." Scanty told her through gritted teeth. "I'm going to get you to safety. We need to treat those wounds. Ah!"

Scanty's back curled as something slashed against her wings, rendering them useless. Glancing back, she found two stumps where her beloved wings used to be. "Sorry, but we can't let you do that." Panty sighed, frowning down at the two sisters. "We've got orders from the higher up douchebags to kill you first chance we get."

The Demon sisters stared up at them in shocked horror, both of them glancing to one another sadly. "We thought it was harsh too." Stocking muttered. "But orders are orders."

"It was nice knowin' ya, hags." Panty murmured, readying her guns.

"Scanty!" Kneesocks cried, burying her head in her sister's chest.

"It's going to be fine, Kneesocks." Scanty cooed to her, stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay. Remember what I told you when we were younger?"

Kneesocks looked up at her fearfully. "If I hold your hand, nothing can hurt me?"

Scanty beamed down at her baby sister and nodded. "That's right." Holding up her hand, Scanty waited as Kneesocks' shaking hand clasped onto it. "Now nothing can hurt you."

Kneesocks returned her head to her sister's chest as Scanty held her close, closing her eyes. All she needed to do was focus on her little sister and everything would be fine. She had protected Kneesocks from this fate for as long as she was able. Gritting her teeth, Scanty opened her eyes. _But the Angels_ _ **always**_ _win. Demons never get a happily ever after…_

Turning her gaze back to her little sister, Scanty smiled. Kneesocks had grown up so well. Scanty would be lying if she said she wasn't proud of how her sister had turned out. Even if they had been abused by all of their commanders and generals—worst of all being Mayor Corset—Kneesocks was still so strong and resilient to it all.

As two shots rang through the air, Scanty smiled. No one could hurt them in purgatory.

* * *

 ** _Welp, there ya go. I might post something fluffy later, but I needed to get this out of my system._**


End file.
